justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Run The Show
'"Run the Show"' by ''Kat DeLuna feat. Busta Rhymes is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancers Classic Both dancers are women in sweatsuits. 'P1' P1's suit is aqua and she wears a cap, purple and pink socks and aqua sneakers. 'P2' P2's wears a light blue top with fuchsia shorts and aqua boots. Extreme The extreme dancer is a woman who wears an orange-and-blue cap, an orange-and-light blue hoodie and a pair of orange-and-light blue yoga pants, along with purple and orange sneakers. runtheshow_coach_2_big.png|P1 runtheshow_coach_1_big.png|P2 Run The Extreme.png|Extreme Background The background is a stage with green, pink, blue, yellow and violet lines in the background moving to the rhythm of the music. The extreme version's background is in the same shape as the backgrounds of the JD4 mashups, but without reflections. Gold Moves The classic mode has five gold moves, and the extreme mode has four. Classic *'Gold Move 1': Raise your hands to your neck and make a backward spin from your waist up. *'Gold Move 2': **'For P2': Put your right elbow on your left hand. **'For P1': Same as P2, but put your waist down. *'Gold Move 3': Make an X with your arms. *'Gold Move 4': Same as the third gold move, but on the other side. *'Gold Move 5': **'For P1': Put your right hand on your lips and use your left hand to support it. **'For P2': Put your left hand by your left hip and put your right hand on your lips. This is the last move. RTS GM1.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 1 RTS GM2.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 2 (for P2) RTS GM3.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 2 (for P1) RTS GM4.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 3 RTS GM5.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 4 RTS GM6.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 5 Extreme *'Gold Move 1': Put your hand by your ear. *'Gold Move 2': Put your hands on your head and spin around. *'Gold Move 3': Make a big circle with your right arm. *'Gold Move 4': Cross your arms. It's the last move. RTS Extreme GM1.PNG|Extreme: Gold Move 1 RTS Extreme GM2.PNG|Extreme: Gold Move 2 RTS Extreme GM3.PNG|Extreme: Gold Move 3 RTS Extreme GM4.PNG|Extreme: Gold Move 4 Mashup Run the Show has an unlockable Mashup which is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. *'Run the Show (Extreme) '(JD4) *Down By The Riverside (JD2) *Cardiac Caress (JD3) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Baby Girl (JD2) *Pon de Replay (JD2) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Baby Girl (JD2) *Pon De Replay (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Boom (JD3) *'Run the Show (Extreme)' (JD4) *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) *Down By The Riverside (JD2) *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) *Down By The Riverside (JD2) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *'Run The Show (Extreme) '(JD4) Trivia *If the Mashup had gold moves it would have a whopping 10 gold moves. 8 from'' Baby Girl and 2 from Run The Show (Extreme). It would beat Proud Mary and Ninja Re Bang Bang by one Gold Move. * "Busta bossy" is censored in the beginning of the song. A similar line which occurs later, "It's Busta Boss baby", is not censored. ** This is because the first refers to the size of a woman's breasts while the latter refers to Busta Rhymes. *In the Mashup, ''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) ''is colored differently. * One of the dancers (likely the second) is Céline Rotsen, who also choreographed the extreme version of ''What Makes You Beautiful and'' Starships.'' * The extreme choreo reuses a move from'' Boom.'' * This is the first song (before Just Dance ''and Starships'') to mention "Red One" and/or "Konvict". *The extreme coach appears in front of the classic background in the menu, even though she dances in another background. Gallery runtheshowjd4.jpg|Classic runtheshowextreme.jpg|Extreme runtheshow.jpg|Run The Show Run the Show.png|Run The Show (Extreme) run the show pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms runtheshowet.png RTSinactive.png RTSactive.png Videos File:Kat DeLuna - Run The Show ft. Busta Rhymes File:Just Dance 4 - Run The Show - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Run The Show (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just dance 4 run the show mashup Category:Songs Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:00's Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Céline Rotsen Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Rap Elements Category:Recycled moves